Love Finds A Way
by tierrayaoi
Summary: Huey confess to Jazmine, she rejects him he thinks he'll never love again till a new girl moves in next door changes the way he reflects on love PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R I worked hard on this Huey x OC
1. Reject and New Girl

Love finds a way

**All the characters are still the same age I hope you you enjoy !^^**

After months of realizing that he had feelings for Jazmine , Huey knew he had to tell her . So one day after school Huey called Jazmine and asked her did she wanna come over she agreed. There was a knock at the door Grandad got up and answered it .

"Well Hi lil Baby How are you " he said "I'm Good Mr. Freeman is Huey around he called and asked did I wanna come over" she replied He pointed to the living room, so Jazmine walked into see Huey sitting on the couch . He looked really happy to see her .

"Hi Huey What's Up" she said

"Nothing Jazmine but I did call you over for a reason" he replied

He turned to look her in the eyes , "Jazmine i love you" he said look down , Jazmine was shock but she didn't look happy she look upset.

"Huey I'm sorry I just don't feel that way … you feel more like my brother so does Riley" she sighed

Huey felt so stupid and upset he wished he was dreaming , "Umm Jazmine its ok just forget it"he said at her "Are you're ok" she asked . Huey smiled at her and said " Positive don't worry about it " Jazz felt so bad . Huey and Jazmine hung out for a while till Jazmine had to go . Huey just read books till dinner but he really wasn't hungry Grandad noticed.

"Boy what's wrong, you haven't touched you're food" he asked

"No reason really …. I told Jazmine I loved her and I got rejected" he replied

"Oh boy I'm sorry to hear that , but always remember there are other fish in the sea" he reminded him

That may have been true but Huey didn't feel any better he still felt upset so after dinner he went straight to bed . Later that night...

"Um mm man you awake" Riley asked

Huey got up and looked at Riley

"What do want" he replied looking very mad as if he didn't want to be bothered

" Do you wanna talk about it man... cause I'm listening" he said

Huh since when did Riley care so much about him , He had no idea who this is and what they did with the real Riley but talking about it probably would make him a little better.

"Ok let's talk"

**~4 minutes later~**

" I don't know I thought Jazmine felt the same I just feel so embarrassed" said Huey

"Don't worry man, Jazz doesn't understand the great guy she just lost I promise you'll love another girl like that again maybe a bit more , ... well night Huey " he said

Maybe Riley was right … for once maybe the girl for him is out there hopefully.

~** Two months later~**

Huey was still a little upset about Jazmine, but they were still good friends . One day after walking home from school and arriving home Huey heard his Grandad laughing and he also heard female voices he went to the living room to see Grandad and to other people .

" Boy welcome home …. Oh yeah these are our new neighbors Ms. Williams and her daughter Tia"

Huey sat in the other chair and introduced him self

" Hello I'm Huey" he said

"Nice to meet you Huey" Ms. Williams said

"Hi Huey" said Tia, as she smiled at him

Ms. Williams has short dark brown hair ,dark skin and light brown eyes she was very beautiful. Tia had a long curly ponytail ( like a puffy ball ) , dark brown eyes , and she was their color and she was so cute . Soon they all started talking . They found out both Huey and Tia did Kung-fu and both also had a lot in common but Tia did have her own interests Like , singing and drawing she loved all thing s w/ art and music. ( Tia is also 10 years old )

Tia and Huey went to the front yard to continue talking , Tia had a great idea she stood up and turned to face Huey .

"Huey how about a little friendly match between I hope I can say New Friends'' she said

" Of course new friends alright lets do this" he replied

Tia got into her fighting stand so did Huey , He punched first Tia dodged and Punched back he stopped her fist he kicked under her feet causing her to fall but she back flipped. She jumped up in the air and kicked him in the face and it really hurt . Once he got it together he grabbed and flipped them both over and pinned her to the ground.

They looked in each others eyes causing them both to blush , Huey got off her and helped her up.

"Your pretty good" she smiled

" Thanks you too" he replied

"Yo what up you two"Riley said appearing behind both of them , Tia smiled and waved Hello , Huey just looked annoyed.

"Hey Riley Grandad been waiting on her" he said

"Hi you must be Riley …. I'm Tia I'm your new neighbor I moved in next door" she said

Riley and Tia were getting along fine , Till Tia mom came out and told them they had to go Tia had to get ready for school tomorrow .

"Bye Huey I hope were in the same class Bye Riley see you later" she said as the walked home

**~Later That Night at Tia's House~**

" Tia honey how did you feel about our new neighbors" her mother asked

" They were very nice I think I'll like Woodcrest" she replied

**Hoped you like it I worked hard and I hoped you really liked it **

**~BYE GUYS L8TER !**


	2. Tia meet Everyone

**Love Finds A Way **

**Last chapter went a Little fast, so I'm going to write as much as I can ^_^ I Hope you like it **

"Class meet our new student Tia Williams" said Mr. Petto, Tia smiled at them and said

"Hi Nice too meet you all"

"So Tia tell us where are you from…." He said

"Detroit I just moved to here with my Mom" She replied

"Really how do like it in Woodcrest" He asked

"Yes I really like it I think I'll like it in your class" She said giving big smile; He pointed to the Open seat between Caesar and Huey.

"I hope so…Tia take a seat between Caesar and Huey"

Tia walked to her new seat as she walked by some of the kids they waved and smiled at her, once she sat in her seat she turned her head she whispered.

"Hi Huey... aren't you glad we're in the same class" she said

"Hey Tia, Yeah I am" He said

**~Caesar interrupts~**

"Big Huey, you Know this girl" she asked

"Ceez this is my new neighbor/ friend Tia" He replied

"Hi, your Caesar right your Huey's friend" She said

"Yeah pretty wanna be my friend too" He asked

"Sure, you seem pretty cool" She replied

As the day went on Tia made tons of new friends nobody gave her any problems Caesar, Huey, and Riley made her dad really fun.

**~Lunch~**

"Hey Tia I want you to meet our friends" Said Riley

"This is Jazmine, and this is Cindy" Said Caesar

"Hi Cindy, Jazmine" She said waving at both of them, Cindy and Jazmine smiled at her and properly introduced themselves

"Hello Tia I'm Jazmine you can call me Jaz, and since were neighbors I hope we can be good friends" She said

"Hey I'm Cindy aka CMurph any friend of Reezy's is a friend of mine" She said

Tia sat in between Cindy and Jaz and they were talking about things they liked, Huey was telling Caesar and Riley about something important. Riley wasn't listening but Tia was.

Throughout the day Tia and her friends hung out, threw Recess, Classes, and even Walking Home …

**~ 3 blocks away from their houses ~ **

"Hey Kids" called a familiar voice, they looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Dubois walking toward them. Tom got on his knees and hugged Jazmine

"Hi Mommy, Daddy" She said

"Hi honey …Guys who's your new friend" He asked looking at Tia, Jazmine pulled Tia to the front of the group.

"Hi I'm Tia I just moved in next door to Huey and Riley" She said

"Well nice to meet you Tia, I'm Thomas Dubois and this is my wife Sarah" he said

"Nice to meet both of you" She smiled

Jazmine went home with her parents but Cindy and Caesar went a different way so Tia, Huey, and Riley continued walking when Ed and Rummy came Driving up fast, toward them.

"YO What Up Riley" Said Ed

"Hey Huey, Riley …who's your friend" Asked Rummy

"Hey I'm Tia" She looked a little scared

"I'm Ed and this is my Homeboy Gin Rummy'

"What lil bit" Said Rummy

"You guys walking home ...Want a Ride" He asked

"For Sure Ed, You Guys coming" Said Riley

"Ok" Tia and Huey got in car …..

"Thanks For the ride guys" Said Riley

"THANKS, Rummy and Ed had a lot of fun with you guys "She said

"No Prob lil bit you pretty cool you know that aint that right Ed" Said Rummy

"Yup... Catch you later guys" He said as they drove off at top speed

"Yo Up lil Nigga" Said a voice coming from behind them; they turned around to see Thugnificent making a delivery coming up toward them.

"Yo what up Thugnificent" Said Riley

"Hey Man" Said Huey giving a small wave

"And who is this Lil cutie with y'all" He said smiling at Tia

"Tia she just moved in next door to us" Said Huey

"Nice to meet you …My Mom was fan of your Music" She said

"OH ...Is your Mom around" He said Looking for her

"Sorry but she's still at work but I think she would love to meet you" She smiled

Thugnificent was holding that to her so he had to make some more Deliveries, so he waved bye Tia also said bye to her friends entering her house

"Bye guys Talk to later^-^" She said

**~ Tia House/ Tia Time~**

Tia walked around the empty house made a snack and went up to her room. Tia's Room was the size of Huey and Riley's room Light pink and purple walls Photo's of her friends and Family back Home but her favorite picture of all was the one Her, Her Mom, and Her Dad.

"I miss you Dad I wonder do you miss me or Mom" She said as she looked out the window and Closed her Eyes

**~Dream~**

"Daddy, look at the Pretty Flower I found "She pulled her Dad near the Flower

"Wow honey it is pretty you want me to pick it for you" He said

"No leave it here I don't want it to die can we come back tomorrow to see it again "She asked

"Of course honey anything for you"

"Thanks Daddy you're the best" She said

~2 Weeks Later ~

"Daddy, Daddy, and Daddy the Flower is gone" She cried coming in the Front door, her father picked her up and wiped away her tears and hugged her tight and he told her he had a Present for her

"Honey ...Here" He handed her a vase with the flower in it, she took it and smiled

"Daddy…" She was cut off

"Honey I have something important to tell you…" She woke up before he could finish only her mom was shaking her to wake up she had tears running down her face and her Mom just hugged her.

**I hoped you liked it I worked hard on this Chapter BYE Guys**

**~Tierrayaoi 3**


	3. Lamilton returns

Chapter 3: Lamilton Returns

**I Missed Writing I Hope you like the newest chapter!**

**Tia needs an Adventure with Huey and Riley**

**Ruckus is in this chapter!**** P.S Lamilton is Back **

It had been two weeks since Tia moved to Woodcrest, Things had been pretty normal nothing weird had happened. Tia loved hanging out with her Friends when she wasn't beating Riley at Video Games she was having Fake Matches with Huey.

"What's wrong with this controller" Riley said furiously pushing the X button on the game controller

"Tia is just beating you accept it alright" mumbled Huey

Tia laughed cause she didn't care if she lost she just liked hanging out with them then the phone rang

**(****Ring,**** Ring, ****Ring)**

"Riley gets the phone" Grandad said from Upstairs

Riley couldn't get the phone he was finally catching up, But Granddad kept yelling for him to get it. So Huey just got it ….Unfortunately it was for Riley anyway. Riley growled so he pause the game. Tia just gave her winning look because she had this.

"Hello…Man why calling here ….I said leave me alone" He hung up the phone he felt run done his spine so he just went back to the game.

"Who was it ..." Asked Tia and Huey

"N-Nobody let's just finish playing" He just said nothing more about it

It had one week since Riley had got that Chilling phone call, He wasn't acting the same … He was more paranoid. Always looking over his shoulder checking to see if someone was there …His friends were worried about him. So Tia decided to walk home with Riley to see what was going on. Riley didn't want to bring anyone he cared about into this. As they were about 2 blocks away she brought it up.

"Riley c'mon tell me what's wrong" She asked

He looked her into her eyes; he knew Tia was a good friend even if they didn't know each other long

"Look don't flip out but…Someone from awhile ago is trying to a kill me" He replied

Tia blinked a few times but she didn't look worried but she did ask why. He just simply tells her he didn't want her involved. So they just continued to walk passing a couple of houses Riley and Tia were laughing and talking. Till they passed a Tree Riley's smile vanished fast,

"Hey Riley …Missed me"

There was Lamilton Taeshawn leaning up against the tree. Riley grabbed Tia's hand trying to run …but Lamilton grabbed her.

"HEY, Let me go" She screamed

"Hey Lamilton, Let her go" Riley said ….He ran toward Lamilton. Lamilton threw Tia off to the side, He

swung a Punch at Riley …Luckily he dodged. He swung back but it Wasn't much help. Once he Punched

Lamilton he felt a powerful fist punch him in the stomach. Dang Lamilton had been getting stronger

Riley fell to the ground holding his stomach. Lamilton was about to punch Riley out but he didn't count

on Tia.

"Hey…Step away from him" She commanded

Lamilton just smirked if she thought she could take him ….She was crazy, she had no choice she had to

By sometime. She got in to her fighting stand Lamilton ran toward her trying to grab her, she jumped in

the air and kicked him as hard as she could. Lamilton rubbed were she kicked him he punched her down

and she stayed down. Lamilton picked Riley up and carried him away, Tia tried to get up but she just couldn't she passed out …. Last thing she saw was Lamilton carrying Riley away.

**~A little whil****e later~**

She woke up in the Freeman house on the couch, Thuginicent found her outside during a delivery and carried her in …Huey was right by her side. She gave a small smile, a she remembered what happened.

"Riley…Huey we need to find Riley" She was worried

"Riley what happened" He replied

"Riley was kidnapped" She said as Huey looked at her she just explained what happened

"We were walking home...and this boy I think his name was Lamilton" she said, Huey stopped her right there.

"Hold up Lamilton ...Lamilton Taeshawn Oh Shit! Grandad comes quickly" He yelled

Grandad rushed downstairs, He nearly tripped on the stairs …..

"Boy what's going on" He said with his belt in his hand, ready to fight

"Riley was kidnapped…By Lamilton Taeshawn "He said

Grandad's face dropped and he started panicking, Riley was in trouble now he was gonna need all the help he could get….

**~ 5 minutes later~**

"We gotta find Riley he could be dead, Think where you think they are" Said Tia

"We could try calling his Grandma ...she might know" Grandad replied

"Umm Grandad I already called her…She said thanks for letting Riley play with Lamilton" Said Huey

"To Their house…." Charged Grandad

"Grandad where's the car" Asked Huey

"Damn I forgot it's in the shop"

"Look its Ruckus" Said Huey

They ran toward Ruckus, they pleaded for him to give them a ride …He agreed cause if Riley died who would he Blame crimes on …So he stepped on it.

"Robert …Who's this other little nappy headed Monkey" He said

"Ruckus shush, This our new neighbor "He Replied

"Hi ...I'm Tia P.S I am Not a MONKEY" She Replied to his Stupid Comment.

Ruckus argued with her about it how Black People were ungrateful and didn't do anything really. Tia said something that made him hush.

"Oh really if so if that is true how come my mom gigot a job at Wuncler Inc. and is the new Vice President..."She smirked back.

Ruckus didn't believe her at first Mister Wuncler having a black woman as Vice President.

**~Finally at Lamilton's~**

They jumped out the car and banged on the Front door demanding that Lamilton let them.

"Crazy ass Lamilton let us in where's RILEY" Yelled Huey as He, Tia and Grandad continued to get in. Tia put her ear to the door it was hard here with them banging so they stopped. She heard Riley begging...for his life.

She knew they had to do something fast she pulled huey to the backyard, There was a slight open cracked window

But they couldn't reach so Huey put Tia on shoulders she pushed on it to open no luck , she kept trying she got it open luckily . She Pulled herself in and pulled Huey in. they crept around till they got to a doorway in the middle Hallway. **Lamilton's Room**** Keep Out!** It said. They could here Lamilton threating Riley with his Gun. Huey told Tia he Wanted her to stay hidden he didn't want her getting hurt.

Tia was sick of people thinking that she was defenseless, she could fight. Besides Riley was her friend now...and she felt guilty about Riley getting Kidnapped when he was with her so Huey needed to understand that she was gonna help ..No matter what.

"Alright Tia I understand …I'm glad I met you Tia" He Said

Tia blushed a little at his words and gave a tiny smile

Lamilton must have heard them because he went to see what the noise was. The door swung open Huey Hid, Tia was hiding behind his door. Lamilton just scratched the back of his head he just shrugged it off. His stomach growled though

"Man I wonder what Grandma left in the fridge" He said as he walked down the hall to the Kitchen. Tia crawled into his room, Huey followed. Boy Riley looked Happy to see them "Riley...I'm glad you're alright" Said Huey

"Me too…but let's get you outta here before **that crazy ASS** Lamilton comes back" Replied Riley

Speaking of Lamilton he was coming down the hall once the door knob started to turn the had to hide and Fast. Lamilton came back with a freshly made hot pocket in his hand. Tia and Huey were gone well they were hiding under his bed. Huey covered her mouth, they were so close both blushing her head was in his chest but she continued to listen. Tia noticed a baseball bat by her leg.

"Well Riley I really hate to end it like this but...you know" He said as he pointed to the gun to Riley's head

A tear came from his eye...but before he could do anything Tia hit him with the baseball bat right in the arm that was holding the gun. The gun fell to the ground and Huey grabbed it .Tia stood there holding on to the bat with dear life. Lamilton held his now hurt arm.

"You Bastard ...IF YOU WANNA KILL MY FRIEND YOUR GONING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME."She screamed protesting Riley .Huey pointed the gun at Lamilton telling him to get on the ground. Lamilton wouldn't give up like that he had a spare gun.

Riley face dropped his rescue party needs rescuing its self .He pointed the gun at huey …

"Stop ...Lamilton fight me Said Tia

She was determined to make sure no one got hurt. She put down the bat and got ready

Lamilton just smirked and put down his gun, He beat her before and he would do it again. Tia threw a punch at Lamilton punching him dead in the face just like the kick from earlier. His Punched Back she dodged with only good arm he really couldn't fight her but he kicked her in the stomach. She went flying toward the wall, but she didn't stop fighting she got up slowly…She flipped and delivered one of her powerful kicks. Lamilton was strong but Tia kept fighting…Till the police busted in. Lucky riley was safe.

**~Two days later~**

Riley thanked her for what she did and she couldn't take much credit but she was glad she helped him

"Your're welcome Riley" She smiled as she hugged him

**Author's Notes **

**Tia is a good friend she always stands by her friends no matter what happens she just loves to help out really does !**

**She's a good person **


	4. I Care

**Love finds a way**

**I just watch that Episode of the Boondocks called Pause lol it was so funny so I wanted to write **

**I think this story is going well**

Tia slowly woke up as she rose up she wiped the sleep out her eyes, she turned to the picture on nightstand…of her dad. She smiled her dad.

"Good Moring Dad ...I Love you" she said

She jumped out of Bed and headed downstairs, once she got to the Kitchen there was a note on the Fridge from her Mom…

**Good Morning Sweetie,**

**I had an early morning Meeting so I couldn't make you Breakfast **

**Also I'll be busy all this week you can take yourself to school right…**

**I'm sorry about this on my next free day we can spend time together … I promise **

**~Mom**

**P.S: I'll talk to you later**

Tia sighed she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash, this wasn't the first time had done this ,she always put her work first, then herself ..Than Tia. The last time they spent together was the day she met The Freeman's . She was starting to think her Mom didn't care about her at all….She was gonna cry but pulled it together.

She went upstairs and got ready in her navy shorts and black tank, she went outside and posted on their door was a flyer for a block party.

"Cool a block Party...one week from today Tuesday with live karaoke" She smiled

Maybe she and her mom could spend time together at the block party, she put the flyer in her pocket and went next door . She knocked on the door and Riley answered it .

"Hey Tia, Came to see Huey and Me" He said

"Well just Huey, but it's good to see you too silly" She replied with a smile

"He upstairs" He said

She went upstairs and knocks on Huey and Riley's Bedroom door…

"Come in"

Tia came in to see Huey reading a book on his bed

"Hi Huey...are you busy" Said Tia with her head in the door

"Hey Tia ...and no is everything alright' He asked turning his head up from his book

She sat at the computer and faced him …

"You're good at giving advice can I ask you something" She replied

"Sure"

"Huey what do you do when you think someone doesn't care about you" She said looking down in her hands

"Well I guess I could tell you, you could ask why that person doesn't that care, and Tia remember there will always be people who care about you ...Like your friends" He said

Tia got the biggest smile as he jumped Huey and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Huey, you're a good friend" She smiled at him

Huey lightly blushed as she looked at him. He decided he was done reading he and Tia went to watch riley play basketball. Huey did bring a spare book to read.

Once they got there Cindy, Caesar and Jazmine. Jaz and Cindy Hugged Tia…Caesar wanted a hug so Tia hugged him.

As Cindy and Riley played Tia was still thinking about her Mom huey was right people would always care about her …Riley made a shot and Jaz and Tia clapped. Tia wanted a turn so she asked Riley could she try to shoot a couple. Riley allowed her to take her time but he wanted her to hurry so he could...show a little more

Tia dribble the ball from the half court line ran toward the basket and Jumped she look like she was gonna miss but she did make it she slam dunked it. Riley eye started twitching because he could even do that …After that Riley was trying to learn how to do that. Tia was sitting next with her head on his shoulder. At first Huey just didn't say anything at first and just continued to read. Soon he heard soft snoring he looked down to se Tia sleeping him smiled down at her, Tia made Huey smile for some reason, When she smiled he wanted to smile

Once it was getting late time to head home, they walked home tia was still tired but

Huey took her Home by than she had woken up; she waved him and went inside ..She saw her mom in the living room watching T.V. Tia sat next o her mom and put her head in her mom's lap

"Mom, can you Take off Tuesday next week there's a block party an I want you to spend time with me" She asked . Tia's mom stroked her head and promised she would take the day off...

_**~ One Week Later~**_

Tia was freaking out , It was already 7 o' clock and her mom still wasn't there . She wanted them to impress her Mom she signed up for the Live Karaoke . Huey and Her friends were having fun with her...Till it was her timee too go up there and sing ….

Tia was scared , Looking at there faces Tia realized she was really scared ….As she looked to see her Mom still wasn't there . A tear started to fall from her eye , Huey noticed that she was gotting to cry. He couldn't watch her cry so he yelled from the crowd.

"Tia don't cry...you can do this" He said

Tia was shocked, but he was right ..she slowly straightened up and Had them play the song

" I hope you an enjoy this cause this song I'm gonna sing is called Heart of Stone" She said as she started smiling .

**_I've tried to understand you _**

_**But your're still a mystery **_

_**Sometimes I feel you close**_

_**And sometimes I feel were miles away**_

Tia singing was really good she sang from in her heart

_**I wish I knew the secert**_

_**To reach your heart 'cause lately**_

_**You've got me feeling so alone**_

Huey ,Riley, Cindy, Jaz, and Caesar were like wow she could really sing.

_**One day you take me up**_

_**And the next day you bring me down**_

_**Stop playing with my feelings**_

_**I'm about to lose my mind **_

_**(Beat plays)**_

_**Just put your arms around me**_

_**(beat plays)**_

_**Why can't you say you love me **_

_**And I can't take it anymore**_

_**(Beat plays)**_

_**I've had enough of rainy days!**_

_**To say you're sorry it's too late**_

_**My life has just begun I'll be OK**_

_**Who could love a heart of stone **_

_**It's me, myself, and I'll be just fine , This is my chance to shine**_

_**So say Goodbye..**_

_**(Beat plays)**_

_**You took my love for granted **_

_**I've been waiting for too long **_

_**Foryou to say those three words**_

_**Baby open up your heart**_

_**You'll see what i've been missing **_

_**Give me a reason to stay**_

_**Or I will have to let you go **_

_**(Beat plays)**_

_**I've had enough of rainy days **_

_**To say your sory , It's too late **_

_**My life has just begun. I'll be OK**_

_**Who could love the heart of stone **_

_**It's me , myself , and I **_

_**I'll be just fine, This is my chance to shine**_

_**So say goodbye...(Repeat) **_

Once the music stopped Everyone started cheering and clapping Tia smiled down at her friends giving them a wave . Tia also noticed her mom in the crowd clapping …

She felt good that her mom heard her sing...

She ran off stage and hugged Huey and Riley , She looked at Huey .

"Huey thanks for beliving in me" She said as she kissed his cheek

"Your Welcome" He replied

"Tia honey I'm so proud of you" Her Mom said as she hugged Tia tightly

"Thanks Mom, I'm glad you came too see"

_**Author's Notes :**_

_**There is a tiny problem Tia's Mom is keeping a secert ...The reason she never Has time for her Daugther .**_

_**-What is she Hiding ?**_

_**- How will Tia react to it ?**_

_**-How will her life change?**_

_**I hope u enjoyed this chapter **_

_**I think I worked hard on this , and I really enjoyed **_

_**Bye Guys talk to u l8ter**_


	5. Truth is found part 1

**Love finds a way**

**Questions need to be answered!**

**I'm gonna just jump into the scene**

One Month since Tia and her Mom moved to Woodcrest, Things between Tia and Her Mom were still a little distance, but Tia didn't really let it get to her. Her Friends made her feel good again when she was down. Tia made them feel good too …..

Tia had a fun Idea; her mom promised her that she could have a little party with just her friends for their own amusement...

Tia wasted no time inviting everyone She just Invited Huey, Riley, Caesar, Cindy, and Jazmine at first… Tia told them she was keeping the party simple nothing to fancy.

Tia Prepared for the party, she took down her hair and put it in a side ponytail she grabbed her blue dressy tank that looked like a mini-dress with her black leggings.

She took out three radios in different spots of the living room placing CD's with awesome beats mixing the sound all at once which made them sound amazing. She smiled listening to the music. As she hummed a little. She started pulling out the food Chips/Dips, Fruit, Sandwiches, and Juice & Soda...

An Hour Before the party she took a tiny nap on the Couch, as she closed her eyes she saw a clear blue sky. Tia noticed it was her house from when she was little; her dad was on the porch smiling at her with his arms out to hug her. She ran to hug him, but soon she noticed that slowly by slowly he was getting further away. She ran faster trying to get closer ...once she finally did and got to hug him he started breaking in her arms. She stepped back and watched as he crumbled to her feet to a pile of dust. Tears fell from her eyes, her mom came in behind her she grabbed her mom in a hug crying her eyes.

"What have you done now Tia...?" She said

"Huh"

"You ruined everything" She replied

Tia looked at her as the tears continued to run down her face, She couldn't believe her mom was saying this too her. Her legs felt weak ….she fell , Tia looked down at her leg as it started to shatter ...She woke up breathing fast , luckily it was just a dream.

_**(Door Bell Rings)**_

Tia ran to the front door, she opened the door to see her friends standing in front of her. She invited them in. Tia turned her game station to play with the Wii on one side of the screen and a game on the other side. Cindy and Jazmine played on the Wii, Riley, Huey, and Tia & Caesar played the game. _**(Door Bell Rings Again)**_

Riley paused the game as Tia answered it …..

Once she opened the door there stood Thugnificent, People, and Two girls who looked like Hookers. Tia gave him a puzzled look ...like why was he here.

"YO What up Tia" He said

"Umm Hi...Who are these People Thugnificent" She replied

"Oh Riley said you was having a party, and I heard some pretty hot beats coming from outside so I thought me and my friends would stop by" He said

"Umm sorry I can't my mom said only a few close friends"

"So...I'm not a close friend" He said

"Of course...but they aren't" She replied

"C'mon Please let them stay" He asked and begged

"Well I mean, well I guess...if you guys promise to keep the place clean and not go too far" She said trying to not sound mean...

"We promise ...alright guys she said it's ok" He yelled

Everyone ran in started playing loud music, girls dancing like strippers a whole Bunch that she didn't wanna deal with like picking up trash beer cans/ bottles. Broken Stuff her mom was gonna be mad about she just wanted to hang with her friends. Her friends took her outside they needed to talk to her.

"AHHH My Mom is gonna kill me "She sighed

"Don't worry T we got you" Said Cindy using Tia's nickname

"Really..." She replied

Cindy Nodded, Tia hugged her

"I through this party so we could have fun ...So let's have fun" She said

They went back in the girls were dancing, while the boys continued to play the game Riley kicking their asses too...He jumped up and down when he beat both of them Tia high-fived him. After Caesar demanding a rematch Huey just read a book for an hour till Caesar beat Riley. When it finally got really noisy downstairs they went upstairs to Tia's room

Tia flopped down on her bed and sighed, Cindy sat next to her they had to think of how to get those people out of her house and fast….

Jazmine looked over at Tia's nightstand; she noticed the picture of Tia and her parents. She picked it up and sat between them.

"Tia is this your dad…where is he" She asked

"Oh yeah...he died four years ago" She replied

Jazmine had a blank look the whole room got quiet as Tia forced a smile …she had tiny tears in her eyes but wiped them away…

"My dad told me never stop smiling, because my smile brought him joy" She said

She put the picture back, than all their faces got a disgusting look. They smelled something horrible…Thugnificent and some other people smoking marijuana…Tia covered her mouth and nose, she went up to Thugnificent and slapped the marijuana out his hand .

"WHERE THE DID YOU GET THAT…Why is smoking weed in my house" She screamed

"Well…if don't want people smoking weed in your house, you shouldn't keep it in the floor board. I mean if Aisha hadn't tripped we nev-" He replied...but Tia cut him off

"U-Under the floorboards…I...I…I "She ran to the hole in the floor

There was a cell phone, weed, cash, and a card that said "Weed Kingpin" (Grandad's former weed suppler)

Tia realized it all started making since …all those extra hours her mom worked was she really working , why she never had time for her ..was she really were she said she was. Huey told everyone to get out …her friends helped her clean up the house once it was clean. Tia just sat on the couch thanking them quietly. Huey knew something was wrong; she turned her head away she sniffs on the verge of tears. Huey put his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't hold in her tears anymore they came pouring down her eyes. She turned to Huey and cried in his chest.

"Wahh*sniff*...H-huey " She choked out

Huey just comforted her …

Tia's head was spinning with so many questions, like why! , and was her fear true

" Does..she even c-care about me anymore" she cried

**Author's Note'**

**Sad truth was found out !**

**- Next Tia confronts her mom**

**Will things end good or bad ?**

**All I can say for right now **** bye**


	6. Truth is found part 2 New beginnings

**Love finds a way **

_**Hope u enjoyed the last chapter because …Tia wants an answer and she's gonna get them… I put Tia's mom name in here **_

That night as Tia lay in bed, tears still running down her face …her friends didn't really wanna leave her alone but she said she just wanted to be alone. Tia heard footsteps coming up the stairs; she tried to pretend she asleep. The door swung open her mom walked in and sat on the edge of the bed ….She tapped Tia to see if she was awake. Tia didn't respond, she told Tia things were difficult….

The next day Tia and her friends walked home from school, the was good tia did good on her spelling test, she had a match with Huey it was a tie but it was fun, Jazmine was having trouble with a bully and Tia and Cindy stood up for her …Things were good expect in the back of her head all she could think about was her mom. While they were walking they tried ask her if she was ok, but she kept avoiding the question…

Once Cindy & Caesar took off on their way home ,Huey , Riley , and & Tia walked AS Tia and Riley were making jokes Huey couldn't help but feel something horrible was gonna happen ..He just shook the feeling off as it sat in the back of his thoughts.

Huey and Riley waved good bye as Tia waved from in her house…She flopped on the couch she sighed

"I Wonder why she turned to drugs..." was all that was on her mind, I felt my heart stopping …I can't believe this. She just sat up; she turned on the radio the music calmed her nerves music seems to be one of those that make her smile like her friends. The music made her feel better she smiled …..

She just watched TV and read a couple books she borrowed from Huey, she fell asleep …When she came to she looked at the clock it was really late almost midnight, her mom still wasn't home …She was worried

She heard the car pull up in the drive up, She went to the door to see her Mom coming in the house with a major headache …

"Tia...Why are up go to bed"

"No..."

"What, did you just talk back?"

"Why could I go to bed if you're …?"

"I'll what…"She replied

"Smoke weed…I know mom, are you addicted or an addict, and is it your job ...or something" She looked down

Her mom was speechless; she got mad at the comment she reached for Tia and grabbed her daughters arm tightly. She was tired of this, Tia cried as her mom's grip tightens around her arm.

"I smoke cause of tons of reason…one is mainly you" She Screamed

"M-Mom" She whispered

"Your father said he'd always be there to help me raise you…and now he's dead… I get stressed"

"Don't blame me …it's your own fault" She replied

How she dare blame her for what she did …She broke her mom's grip on her arm, she tried to get away from her but she didn't far her mom grabbed her arm again. She threw Tia toward the kitchen causing her to hit the counter. She Blinked a couple a times then to see her mom standing over her …When she tried to get up her mom started kicking and punching her she begged her to stop but she didn't she just continued to hit her in rage …. soon she realize everything was getting blurry she must have passed out …Her mom stood over not really caring what she had just done …she went and got some of her extra bag weed from behind the microwave and just left Tia laying there.

_**Tia's Mom POV**_

"I can't do this anymore …I was never meant to be a mom, why does this have to happen to me". I thought for a while "I need to just get a way...for good" I started to pack up my stuff I just needed time to myself…I pulled out a sheet of paper I started to write a note this note was my own way out saying goodbye to my only daughter. I went out to the car and put my bags in the trunk…

_**~POV Over~**_

Her mom picked her up and dragged her outside over to the Freeman's front yard she placed her down and put her down in front of the door placing the note next to her she rubbed Tia's hair one late time . She looked at her as she rang the doorbell she ran to the car and looked one last time before she drove off. Grandad mumbled as he walked downstairs to answer the door …

"Who in the hell going to ring the god-damn bell at 3 am" He was pissed

Once grandad opened the door he saw Tia laying there. Her arms covered in bruises he scooped her up in his arms and grabbed the note, he yelled for Huey and Riley as he placed her on the couch gently. Huey and Riley came down stairs rubbing their eyes seeing what there grandad wanted. They walked over to where grandad was standing to see Tia covered in bruises. Huey got by her side so did Riley they looked so worried grandad took out his cell and called the police…Tia started to open her eyes a little once she finally could see who was in front of her(huey)she gave him a smile…Huey was a good person

"Tia what happened who did this to you" He was furious

"I...It was…" She started to tear up at the thought

_**~Police Arrive~**_

"So sir you said you found the girl outside covered in bruises, took her inside and called police…is that right" Said the Police Officer

"Yes that's right..."He Replied

"Is that everything?"

Grandad remembered the note lying next to Tia when he found her …he gave it to the Officer the officer just looked at it and gave it back. Grandad just ignored that he went to Tia and the boys Tom was there too…

"So Tom any damage…" He asked

"No just a few bruise her and there, but no real damage to her she's a real fighter Robert "

The Officer walked over to her and she had her head on Huey's shoulder, hey asked her who did this to her but she didn't say, grandad looked at the note "finally". His face went blank as he read it

_**Dear Robert,**_

_**I know this is a lot to ask but I need to leave for "awhile" **_

_**I need you to keep Tia for me ….She has no family but me **_

_**Will you and the boys please be her new family? **_

_**I know you will take good care of her….**_

_**Thanks, Taylor ( ) **_

Grandad wasn't about to raise another kid ….He pulled Huey& Riley off to the side and explained the problem. Riley agreed with grandad why have another eat up all the food and take up space, Huey disagreed with both of them how they both could be so selfish. He tried to make Grandad understand what he was doing especially if she had no other living family …Her mom was an orphan that was never adopted her mom died in child birth & her dad grew up alone on the streets . Grandad had to think about it for an hour or two...But he didn't want see Tia become an orphan so...he said Tia could come live with them.

Grandad, Huey, and Riley went to tell her and once they did...Tia looked like she could only sleep she looked weak but happy .Huey placed her on his back and he carried her inside ….She rested up through the night.

A week later the bruises were already starting to heal …She had been sleeping on the couch

"Grandad nahh…can't she sleep in the guest room" Said Riley trying to stop grandad

"No way boy…what if a little cutie pie wants to spend the weekend" He argued back

"Mr. Freeman stop ...This embarrassing" Said Tia

"Grandad, this is a little bit overdoing it" Said Huey who was frustrated

"This IS OVER DOIN IT NIGGA" Snapped Riley

Grandad pushed them out of the way, pushing a mattress on wheels into Huey and Riley's room , Tia refused to do this …Grandad said if she This is what she was gonna have to live with she just sighed.

_**I think this is not my best chapter but I hoped you liked it **_

_**The only reason she is sleeping in there room( explain better in other chapter)**_

_**Writing this chapter made me a little sad **_

_**Sorry if the chapter does suck I try **_


	7. The Summer Festival

**Love finds a way **

_**Sorry it's been taking so long to make this …my family has been hogging the computer and I've had writers block. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

Tia slowly woke up as the sunlight hit her face, she slowly crawled out of bed...making her way downstairs. The smell of breakfast hit her nose so she headed toward the kitchen Grandad stood there making waffles till he noticed her standing there ...he smiled up at her she smiled backed.

"Good Morning Mr. Freeman" She said

"You too lil baby" He replied

She sat with Grandad and ate breakfast, Soon Huey and Riley came downstairs dressed mad they ate without them.

"C'mon Tia, we gotta go remember what today is" Said Huey

"Oh yeah I almost forgot "She Replied rushing upstairs to get dressed

Today was the last day of school …Tia did arrive at the very end of the year but she was a straight A-student. Today was the day for summer vacation Riley was happy about no more homework till September. Huey was ok about summer break wondering what to do, Tia was just happy it was summer. She ran down the stairs in her shorts and ruffled navy tank, they were late so Grandad drove them wasting no time getting them there. They waved to their friends rushing to class.

"Good Moring Class…Are you excited about summer break" Said

"Yes" They yelled excitedly

"Well that's good; I also hope you're excited about the Woodcrest Summer Festival as well"

The Woodcrest Summer Festival is a new summer event to Woodcrest, filled with games, prizes, live music and more. Grandad was taking Huey, Riley, and Tia. At 6:00 tonight …..

Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar were also coming, Once School was over they went home to start getting Ready ,when a car pulled up next to them looking down at them was Ed and Rummy the opened the door and Rummy Tia smiled at both of them. Ed and Rummy bent down to Tia's level …..

"Hey Lil Bit…how you doing I was worried about you" Said Rummy

"Yeah me too Riley told us what happened…" Replied Ed

Tia sighed thinking about it again, she didn't wanna cry anymore about it her mom left her with good people so she knew she was ok. She hugged Ed and Rummy because they seemed really worried

"Thanks for worrying about me guys…but I'm ok" She said

"Ok, but we just wanted to make sure "They replied

Tia smiled at that, here a lot of people cared about her …Tia, Riley, and Huey waved bye and kept walking they talked about the festival about the events. When they got home there was Ruckus on the roof fixing a leak when he saw them he called them little niggas and went back to fixing the roof .Huey and Riley acted like he wasn't there Ruckus did kind of got under Tia's skin the way he talked but she shook it off. After an early dinner they started head out for the festival. Arriving there they were greeted by Tom, Sarah and Jazmine. Half way in the park Caesar and Cindy found them so happy the kids split up from the adults and have fun.

They played video games in the outside arcade, ate tasty snacks loving every minute of it, after playing a bunch of other games they took a break .

The kids ran into a...Shooting gallery there were tons cool prizes like stuff animals and what looked like expensive items so awesome. They went over to play when they saw who owned it there stood Uncle Ruckus.

"Hey Uncle Ruckus, we wanna play" Said Riley

Ruckus handed him a gun…..

"Well alright…that's what niggas good at" He implied in a low voice

"Huh? Man what you say" He replied harassly

"That's all niggas good at, shooting a gun"

Riley gave the gun to Tia not really wanting to play anymore. She looked all the prizes there she spotted a cute giant teddy bear with a big blue bow. She smiled really wanting it. She aimed for the target under the bear trying not to miss her only had three shots. She had the target in sight.

She fired, hoping to get a bull's eye …the shot missed there as if it just stopped right there. So she simply dried again making sure not to miss …. She didn't notice Ruckus trying to hold back his laughter.

The shot stopped right there again, she just didn't say anything. She aimed for the final time hoping that it hit. She felt as if someone was just laughing she pay no attention to the feeling giving it everything she had and fired as the shell casing hit the floor she sighed as it happened.

Ruckus couldn't hold it in anymore …his laughter came out at full blow…..Tia looked confused till she finally noticed she had been played the game was ridged…

Ruckus continued to laugh… as Tia was upset she fell that she throws the gun on the ground.

"Oh what's wrong Nigga? You upset (Haha) I've said it once I'll say it again…Niggas are so stupid"

Tia didn't say anything wanting to get away…..

Huey was mad, he grabbed a different gun …. He aimed just right and fired not once, or twice, about six hitting it multiple times. Ruckus jaw dropped as Huey put the gun down…He put his hand out waiting.

Ruckus looked confused …Huey was waiting for the bear; Ruckus was acting like He wasn't gonna give it up…Huey gave him a death glare he knew was serious so he took it down slowly and handed it over. Huey took it and walked over to Tia ….

"Here…" He said with a tiny blush on his face

"Huh…" She replied

"I know you really wanted it and so I won for you" He said

A blush went across her face as well...she reached for the bear. Taking it out of his grasp when it was in her arms she hugged it tightly with a smile. She smiled up at him he smiled back.

The kids went to play more games …when they came across a photo booth

The all huddled in and made faces as the flash went off, ounce they came out they divided the pictures. One for Cindy, Jazmine, & Caesar each, Huey & Riley shared one Tia got her own …

Tia and Huey sat at a Bench while the others played games, Both Tia & Huey were tired the stared at the sky with was getting darker at every second the stars twinkled a little.

"Thank you..." Said Tia

"Huh" He replied

"For everything …the bear especially" She smiled

Huey told her he was happy to get it, as their eyes met they seemed as if they were faces were getting closer …and they were neither stopped themselves. Were they gonna k...Kiss. Tia and Huey got a little closer…

Before anything else could happen, a loud boom surprised them both they parted fast…The two blushed a little but actually started laughing and smiling. They looked at the fireworks that were so pretty as if they could stare forever…

"Tia, Huey"

They turned to see who was calling them …it was Grandad

They got all the kids and went see some music… The heard Beautiful music the crowd was allowed to have someone go up … Everyone wanted Tia to go up…..

They practically pushed her up there, she was a little nervous but she knew what to sing. The music started playing her grasped the mic tight bringing it up to her lips… She looked at the crowd as she sung Too see, Huey and Her friends (everyone she met except Ruckus) smiling at her the song was so summer ….

_**Author's notes **_

_**I hope you enjoyed …next chapter will have action in it like the Lamilton one …so bye for now ^^**_


	8. Stinkmeaner : Why did you come back

_**Love finds a way**_

_**Hope enjoys! Thanks for all the reviews that's awesome of you guys**_

_**I made this cause …well just read may seem familiar ^^…Their gonna have a load of stuff to do this summer **_

Deep down in the earth in the lowest part of hell was the Freeman family's worst enemy Stinkmeaner … Like the last time we saw him he was still wanting revenge on the Freeman family …Now he sat there in the burning flames as he plotted his next move. He had been watching them for a while seeing how they moved their new friend Tia in , now that she lived there and was their friend …_**she was next on his revenge list**_.

_**~At the Freeman House ~**_

Tia back flipped as she dodged a kick from Huey, when she landed on her kneel and felt the other foot hit the ground she punched Huey in the stomach. He fell backward on the walkway in front of the house as he tried to get back on his feet Tia leapt up and jumped him pinning him to the ground he struggled to fight her off but as they struggled …both blushed as their eyes met . Tia helped Huey to his feet both continued to blush but Tia smiled a little.

They walked into the house as Grandad and Riley were watching their show. Tia sat next to Riley on the couch. Huey went upstairs and sat on his bed picking the nearest book and started to read, he started to doze off…

_**~Dream ~ Huey POV**_

I stood there in a room full of blazing fire; I saw my family and Tia lying on the ground surrounded by fire. I tried to run and help them but before I could get close the flames burned my hand a little I screamed in pain…

"What up Nigga…Trying to help those bitch Niggas" Said voice from behind me a very familiar voice that would never forget. I slowly turned my head to see the worst thing possible ever. Stinkmeaner standing there staring down at me .I felt as if someone had stabbed me and no one could help me.

"I'm back and this time I won't fail" He said

"Huey *cough cough*" Said Tia as she breathed in a lot of smoke trying to plead for help as she passed out.

"TIAAAAAA!" I screamed trying to get to her

I woke up screaming sweat dripping down my face…I didn't wanna put her in danger

_**~Dream/Huey POV Over~**_

Tia and Riley must have heard me scream, they ran upstairs busting threw the door ...Tia and Huey's eyes met she knew something was wrong…

Huey told grandad about his dream, of course he didn't wanna hear it …He told Tia about Stinkmeaner and a first she didn't know how this was all possible so I told her the story of how they first met Stinkmeaner and how after all he put them through. Tia thought for a moment if Stinkmeaner was coming back to take them down …all they could do was watch their backs.

The Next Day went by pretty slow Tia and Riley at ice cream as Huey focused back on him dream as he shook it off and just said to forget it but someone was not. Stinkmeaner was on his way to their house we speak…

Ruckus on the roof re-shingling the gutters it was started to get dark so as he was about to leave, when Stinkmeaner started to take control of him ...He tried to fight what was happening but he couldn't Stinkmeaner was in control now. He went back downstairs into the house he saw the kids sitting on the couch in their Pj's while Grandad sat in his chair...They were watching a movie Tia Pj's were green w/ a clover in the middle with shorts wearing her hair in to small curly pigtails . They finally noticed him standing there.

"Oh Ruckus, done already well then see you later" Said Grandad

He just stood there, as if he was a zombie ...Tia walked over to him.

"Uncle Ruckus is you ok" She said

He grabbed her wrist and gripped it tight; she yelped in pain ...Huey ran over to him trying to help Tia he threw Tia at Huey sending them both to the ground.

"Ruckus what's gotten into you, have you lost Yo damn mind "Said Grandad

"Really Robert I come back to visit, and this is the welcome I get" Said Ruckus in Stinkmeaner's voice

"Stinkmeaner I knew it had to be you don't you tired of this" Said Huey

"Not really, I like messing you Bitch Niggas "He said with a laugh

Huey ran toward him throwing a punch, Stinkmeaner punched Huey in the face he shook it off and elbowed him straight in the stomach. He kicked Huey toward the wall; Tia delivered a kick flip, kicking him across the face. He tried to punch Tia but she dodged she kicked under his feet. He fell back but right back up punching her down. Riley sent punch his way but he punched Riley in the nose …He walked over to Grandad took off the belt he was wearing and swung it around. The belt wrapped around Ruckus's (Stinkmeaner) wrist Grandad pulled as hard as he could …He didn't count on Stinkmeaner Pulling him toward himself to punch Grandad several times. He fell to the ground .He threw the belt off to the side …

Stinkmeaner just laughed thinking to himself this was way too easy, He was too busy with his victory laugh to see Tia and Huey both get up. Tia grabbed the belt she went behind him and got the belt tied around his wrists …

Huey punched him multiple times knocking him out cold; Tia helped him move Ruckus to the couch…

"God!It's like the tom thing again'" Said Huey who was annoyed

Tia just sighed, as they went to help Riley & Grandad …

_**~One Hour Later~**_

Stinkmeaner woke up; he looked to see Tia, Huey, Grandad, and Riley standing above him. He got mad wind started flowing through the house, items started to fall and break knifes from the kitchen flew straight them they ducked. Tia got back up and screamed at him ….

"What the HECK!"She said in shock

Stinkmeaner knew they couldn't hold him forever…So he moved to his plan B

A giant bright red hole appeared in the ceiling, all you could see was darkness. Objects started flying into the hole like a giant vacuum.

"How you like that Niggas, it's a hole that sucks you straight into_** Hell **_I call it the _**Gateway to Hell"**_

An hour passed nothing had changed; the wind picked up more the giant holes pull got stronger. Grandad's chair lifted up and flew into the hole. Grandad cried a little by losing half of his items and the chair.

Tia felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was being dragged into the hole. She gripped the nearest thing in sight …

"Huey!" She said holding the object tight

"Tia" He said

He ran toward her, she lost grip of the object…but Huey grabbed her hand. As he tried to pull her back down he too was being lifted off the ground Riley grabbed his legs. All three kids were now floating up Grandad grabbed them but the Gateway to Hell's force was too strong.

Tia felt her hand getting loose from Huey's grip, but Huey only held it tighter

Tia knew Huey couldn't hold on much longer she, stared at the Gateway of hell. She noticed Grandad was being lifted off the ground if they didn't lose a little weight they were all doomed. They tried to stay on the ground but it was no use…

"Huey, let me go" Said Tia

"Huh are you insane, I'm not doing that" He said

"I know you don't but if you don't we'll all go in …I'll be fine you have stop him I believe in " She replied

"Tia …"

"I'll be just fine, trust me" She said as she loosed huey's grip from her hand…once their hands let go she flew in. Huey watched as she flew in …Grandad was able to get both of them back down…

Huey ran over to Stinkmeaner and He tried to make peace again but Stinkmeaner didn't wanna hear it …

"Grandad we gotta do something" Said Huey and Riley

"What do we do then?"

"Apologize" They said in unison

"Why I did it self-defense" He said being stubborn

"Grandad!' They yelled

"All right damn..."

He walked over to a Stinkmeaner…

"Look I'm sorry, I was embarrassed I got beat up by someone older than me…I wish I could take back but I can't I'm sorry I really am "

The boys gave blank looks …Can't believe he used that again Grandad was selfish

Stinkmeaner stared at him but at first looked like he didn't buy it but he actually expected the apology …He forcefully was sucked out of Ruckus and he was gone. The Gateway to Hell closed…

"I still ain't mean any of that shit" He said but Huey & Riley didn't care they were upset

"I can't believe she's gone" aid Huey as Tears ran down his face

"Me neither" Said Riley trying to fight back his tears

Grandad hugged both the boys …He too was so upset …Tia sacrificed herself for them to stop Stinkmeaner .They sat there in silence ….

A rumbled started through the house like an earthquake the all stumbled as the Hole in the ceiling returned. Grandad and Riley took cover but Huey noticed something coming out of the giant hole …

It was Tia; she was falling … As fell out the hole closed.

Huey quickly caught her as all went back to normal; she slowly opened her eyes as she looked up she saw Huey smiling down at her …She smiled back as she rested her head in his chest .

"I knew you guys could it "She said

_**Author's Notes **_

"_**I edited this so I made it a little better…I hoped you enjoyed by ^^'**_


	9. Rising Star

_**Love finds a way**_

_**Update, update, update how I love to update *smile * I hope you enjoy**_

_**I got a review that this story ain't romantic to all who say that their little**__** kids I'm letting the **__**love between them build … but all do like this story thanks I'm working hard **_

_**(2 months into the story)**_

Tia was a really good no scratch that an amazing singer possible could get a record deal and make millions. Riley Freeman has always had the drive to make money, ever since the fundraiser thing he's been looking for ways to make some paper….

Tia was in the front yard practicing her fight skills while humming a couple of her favorite songs, she was not a bad singer all her friends have heard her sing she was very talent but she knew not everyone could break into the music biz…She did a reverse kick as the hit the side of the tree. She punched and kicked aiming for objects she was really focus her didn't even notice Huey and Riley come outside .She turned and smiled at them …

"Wow, you getting better" Said Huey

"Yeah, you just as good as him" Riley Replied

She just smiled at them again and headed back in the house, they followed Tia went upstairs to change clothes. Huey and Riley sat in the living room, Riley was writing on a note pad …

"What you Writing" Asked Huey

"My next couple of hustles" He Replied

"Are you serious, didn't you learn from the fundraiser problem" He Said annoyed

"No that only proved that I have to be smarter" He snapped back

None of Riley's hustles was any good they all sucked and he knew it , then he heard singing and he knew it was Tia , she was singing threw the house it took a minute but Riley got an amazing idea he had the thought of money raining down on him, and all he needed was Tia …

Riley walked behind Tia he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him; Huey had both eyes on his brother. Like "What the Hell is he up to now" Riley had a big wide smile across his face.

"Hey Tia wanna hear my new business idea" He continued to smile

"Ok, let's hear it"

"You a star, me Yo manager and you make a lot of money…You gotta gift I wanna make your gift be shown isn't this great" He said

"Yeah only how you gonna make this happen" She said smiling with her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't worry I'll handle it…So you in" He assured her as he held his hand out

"I'm in "She replied

They shook hands she agreed, Riley ran past her out the front door Tia sat next to Huey he looked at her and their eyes met…

"Tia are you really gonna do that, I know how this is gonna end and trust me it's not gonna end well" He said

"What do you mean?" She asked

_**Phone rings**_

Huey picked up the phone and brought it to his ear, "Hello"

"Nigga don't spoil the ending" Riley said on the other end of the phone

"Huh, how did you?"

"I know you too well"

Tia laughed

The next couple weeks went by, Riley had finally confirmed everything for his hustle, and Thugnificent helped him with it a little. He knew a couple of music producers and they got Tia in a studio for her to record some songs. That's where it all took off….

_**Riley POV **_

I went to a few people who had connections, mainly people from the Lethal Interjection crew they knew tons of people in the music biz. So I gave them a CD with Tia's singing they passed it one by one. While we were waiting we continued recording the songs till it picked up … People were buying tons of the CD's and I was making a whole bunch of cash

One day I got a call from L.A Reid's assistant saying he'd love to sign Tia with his label. It was great …

_**POV Over **_

Once Riley told Tia the good news they both were cheering, Grandad was even celebrating except Huey of course he was happy for her, but not this was gonna end. Tia signed with L.A Reid's Label a month later.

She had a lot of good songs but the one that was the biggest hit was "I don't wanna lose you" Tia wrote the song herself…The song about a girl who has a crush and is too afraid to tell him it's only when he's about to leave forever she realizes she doesn't want to lose him .

Tia, Riley, And Grandad appeared on TV shows she was really becoming a big thing she was barely home neither was Riley. Grandad was now getting dates by a bunch of woman just because He knew Tia.

"Boy what's wrong" Grandad said just getting home

"Grandad, Riley's plan is gonna end badly"

"Boy stops hating on Tia & Riley's success" He Replied

"I'm not and Riley's not doing anything Tia's doing everything"

The sound of the front door opening made Grandad and Riley go see what was happening, it was Tia and Riley they just came to get a few thing. Tia went to grab some stuff …

"Riley stop this, you don't know what's gonna" Riley Interrupted him

"Nigga stop overreacting nothing can go wrong she's a star how can that be bad" He Said

"Riley if you put her in danger, I'm gonna take you down don't play with me" Huey Scowled at his Younger Brother

"Whoa, Mr. Heartless is showing his Feelings, and besides Tia can take care of herself she don't need you nigga" Riley smirked as he turned to walk away

Huey jumped him and started hitting him; Tia came in and saw them fighting her topped Huey…

"Stop both of you I'm tired of all of this" She yelled

Riley and Huey stared at her …She was yelling how they should get along

"Riley come on we gotta go" She said as she helped Riley up

They were about to walk out the door when a giant brick flew through the window.

There was a note on the brick it said "Your Music sucks go to hell"; this continued because a lot of artist's tracks weren't selling because Tia's was blowing up. That caused her to get a lot of enemies. Tia was scared but Riley wasn't so they got more bodyguards. Also Tia could take care of her. When the bodyguards didn't work they got Ed & Rummy to protect her…

Tia was performing at a show when someone started shooting randomly, after that Tia wanted to quit, Huey and Grandad came to her dressing room once Tia saw Huey she ran over to him she told him she wanted to go home and to quit. Huey hugged her tight she hugged back ,Riley saw this was messing with Tia so he told her he'd have her cut from the label so everything would go back to normal

_**The Next Day**_

Huey, Riley, and Tia were in the car …

_**Riley POV **_

The next day on my way to Reid's Office to get Tia off his label I turned to face her she smiled at me, this girl was brave and super nice how could anybody hate her , she was my friend and I didn't wanna see her get hurt…

_**Tia POV**_

I was glad to be getting cut from the label; I wanted my old life back chilling with Riley & Hanging with Huey. I really missed all of my friends and just being normal…but I'm normal I'm better than normal I'm extraordinary so are my friends I smiled

_**POV's over **_

When we arrived there were sad fans & some happy haters the people liked her music were begging her not stop. The others were cheering one guy grabbed Tia's arm trying to escort her in her yelled for him to let go …

"Let me go" She yelled

She kicked him in the face getting him off her, He reached for her again and Huey punched , Tia & Huey took care of him then they continued on their way inside they made their way to Reid's office as she sat there L.A Reid begged her not to quit . She smiled at him she was honored …but she was ready to go back to life. (Riley & Huey waited outside the office)

"Tia think if you don't quit you could go on tour anything please can't I say anything that'll make you change your mind" He pleaded

"Um that's nice but I'd be away from my friends and also…I'll be away from someone really special to me his name's Huey" She replied looking down with a tiny blush

"Oh I understand, but if you every need anything just call" He said

She nodded and smiled

_**Outside the Office (During Tia & L.A Reid's talk) **_

"Huey you were right…" Said Riley

"Huh"

"I did nearly put Tia's life in danger" He said

"Riley it's ok, she's fine you stopped this just in time" He replied

Riley gave his older brother a small smile

"You know what man Tia's lucky to have you" He said

Huey stared at Riley for a moment; Riley looked up at him …

"I mean you look out for her, protect her and she just loves you and your lucky to have her I've never seen you be more open with anybody the way you are …not even Jaz"

Huey blushed because what Riley was saying was true He was more open with Tia then anybody, he thinks, he might actually ….

"I like her ..." He said out loud

"Huh"

"I like her, you know Tia but DON'T TELL HER" He Said

"I wouldn't man, I'd be happy if y'all got together she's good for you"

"Thanks Riley" He Whispered

Tia came out of the office and hugged both Huey & Riley; they all smiled at each other

They all walked out of the building laughing

_**Wow that took a **_ _**while but I think I did a good job Me & Tia both wanna be singers her career has not stopped here so**__** for now bye and keep reviewing I hoped you liked **_


	10. Tia and Huey Moment 1: The Date

_**Love finds a way**_

_**I've been busy…Sorry this took so long **_

_**Read the Author's notes at the end **_

Tia woke up as the little bit of sun light hit her face she noticed she wasn't really in her bed she, look up she saw she had laying next to Huey all night. She must have tossed around in her bed and rolled toward Huey, she blushed a little but she smiled at his sleeping face.

She crawled out of the room letting Huey sleep; quietly she noticed that Riley wasn't in his bed he must have got up early Tia headed downstairs and saw Riley and Grandad laughing…

"Good Morning" She yawned

"Good Morning lil baby did you sleep good" Said Grandad

"Oh Yeah! She slept well, Yo Grandad you should have seen her and Huey when I left the room" Riley laughed

"Y-You saw that" Tia asked nervously

"Yeah I know you like Huey, but how did that even happen" He asked

"It was an accident" She said

"I'm confused are you two dating or not" He asked

Tia blushed at his statement, because she wasn't even sure …it was complicated

Huey and Tia both told Riley that they liked each other; because both kids trusted Riley the two people who needed to know were clueless. She made Riley Promise not to tell Huey, Since Riley was one of her best friends he promised and besides he wasn't a snitch. He was gonna let it come out of their mouths he was just gonna sit back and watch how this would play out…

A half an hour later Huey finally was up Tia was listening to music and Riley was playing his game; Tia smiled at him as he entered the room. He smiled back….

Tia, Huey, Riley, and Grandad were watching TV bored out of their minds, when they were flipping the channels Tia got sick of it so did Huey they both walked out the living room . They turned to each other…

"What do you wanna do, have another friendly match" Said Huey

"Nah, I feel we always do that …But anyway you know what" She replied

"What?" He Said

"I've been living in Woodcrest for awhile now and I still haven't seen the entire city" She smiled trying to give Huey a hint…

Huey thought she was right she was always with them she had never got, to go around all of Woodcrest. Tia continued to smile at him he couldn't refuse Tia so he agreed to show her all of Woodcrest, Tia jumped up and hugged him.

"Alright let me change my clothes" She Said running upstairs

Huey watched as she ran upstairs, then he ran back into the living room and Riley looked up at his older Brother who was freaking out …Huey told Riley how he agreed to spend the day with Tia , Riley smirked his brother didn't know it but he just agreed to go on a date with Tia.

"Y'all going on a date good for nigga" Said Riley

"What its n-"Huey was interrupted by Riley

"Also why you nervous, it's just Tia you two get along great" He Said

"Huey, are you coming" Said a voice from behind him

Huey turned to see Tia smiling at him

"Do I look ok" She asked

She had brushed her dark brown curly hair down it went past her shoulders she had a dark blue headband on, she wore her navy skirt and black ruffled top, and she had on black sandals and blue stud earrings…Huey heart started beating fast as he looked at the girl a blush went across his face .

"You look beautiful" He Said

Tia smiled as she felt her heart made a "thump" sound she and the revolutionary left they offered Riley to come but he didn't , he wanted to leave the two alone Grandad gave them money and they were off…

They took a bus into the city, once they did the first thing they did was go to shops and stores just having a good time. They like playing around Tia was the only person who could make Huey loosen up like this even when he hung out with Jazmine he never opened up like he did for Tia. When Huey thought about it Tia was so enjoyable to be with he couldn't help but loosen up .He looked up Tia grabbed his wrist and rushed out the store. They just looked around the city too it was nice…

"Where should we go next" She Asked

"I don't know you pick another store, the Mall, the Movies, or the Park"

"Hmm, let's go to the Mall, and then the Park" Tia Replied

Huey Nodded and they headed off for the Mall...

_**~At the Mall~**_

When they first got to the mall Tia wanted to go to the Music Store, she just loved music Huey had never been much of a music lover .Tia smiled as she put on the headphones she heard her favorite song…She couldn't believe it.

"You said you don't like music, I think you'll like this song, I love it "She put the headphones on him

Huey started listening to the song he actually liked it…

"What's the name of this song" He asked

"Don't Run Away By: Tyler James Williams ft. IM5" She Said happily

"I really like this song" He said surprised at what he was saying

"I thought you would, glad you like something"

_**~Later~**_

Huey flopped down in the food court chair, Tia had been running him all over of course he didn't mind but boy was he tried. Tia had got him soda he sucked it down fast but it was good…

"Sorry if I went overboard" Tia said apologizing

"Don't worry it was fun" He Replied

"Tia you some ice cream" He asked noticing a ice cream place in the food court

"Sure I like cookies n' cream ice cream" She said

"Coming right up" He said smiling

Tia smiled she was having so much fun , then these three boys walked up to her they looked about 11 or 12. They started flirting with her and she wasn't impressed she ignored them best she knew how …

"Hi cutie I'm Drake and these are my buddies Josh & Duncan" He Said

"What do you want leave me alone" Tia snapped back

"Your too pretty to be all alone…Wanna hang with us" Said Duncan smirking

"Umm No I'm not alone and I don't wanna hang out with you go away" She said

"Who do you think you are, telling us off c'mon Duncan grab her" Said Josh

Duncan grabbed her arm and Tia kicked him in the leg she got away but Drake grabbed her by the shoulders. Oh they have no idea who they messing with her and_** Huey…**_

"Oh you don't want to do that" She smirked

Drake looked confused she ducked her head as Huey Kicked Drake in the face. He handed Tia her ice cream and then he taught those guys a lesson. He beat the crap out of them giving each of them black eyes and busted lips …Huey grabbed Drake's hair and looked him dead in the eyes.

"If you or your dumbass friends do that again I will make sure to end you right there and then so you can't hurt her" He said giving him a death glare.

"Fine man, we're sorry we'll never do it again" He cried for mercy

Huey let go of Drake's hair and then he grabbed Tia's hand and they left she blushed as their fingers tangled she thanked Huey over and over for doing that for her helping her. He smiled She was too sweet to have people just do her any kind of way.

They left to go to the park, it was only around 2:30 when they got there they walked through the park and the entire time Huey held her hand. They were having a good time just being together …

They sat on the nearest bench, they laughed and talked nobody was around just them

"Hey Huey, this was really fun thanks" She said sweetly

"No problem I had a lot of fun too"

He looked over and heard Tia yawning she must be tired, she didn't wanna leave yet she wanted to keep having fun. Huey thought it was time to go he tried to leave but Tia jumped up and pinned him to the ground …if that's how she wants to play fine he thought. He flipped them and started tickling her, she tried to stop him but she was laughing to hard. She finally got him to stop but once he did he realized their position they both blushed as Tia looked into his eyes her heart started beating fast. The feeling was mutual Huey's heart was beating just as fast.

They pulled closer to each other till their noses were touching Tia was red from ear to ear …

"Tia is you sure want to d-"He was cut off

Tia kissed him and he kissed back it lasted what seemed like forever, When they broke the kiss Tia smiled at him. Huey helped Tia to her feet and then they hugged …They decided to keep their kiss a secret, besides it was their little secret …_**For Now (smile)**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I choose Don't Run Away because I think that song would be perfect for Tia and Huey …**_

_**If you have questions on where their relationship stands now! Message me I'll tell you but until then the secrets of where they go you'll have to wait for …**_

_**I wanted to make this one of their real romantic moments ^^**_

_**Bye Next Chapter coming soon!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed because I know I did!**_


	11. Tia and Huey Moment 2 :I Love You

_**Love finds a way **_

_**Tia and Huey's first kiss was my favorite part to write, keep reading & review **_

One week after Huey just felt right …like it was meant to be she thinks she's in love ….

Riley noticed that Huey was more happy than usual, he had no clue what happened between Tia and his brother…but he hoped it was something good. Tia and Huey were keeping quiet they liked it better that way…Huey was falling in love with Tia , but he was also scared of being rejected again …..

Riley was bummed neither Tia nor Huey told him about their "date"….

"Good Morning Huey" Tia said as she looked up to see Huey Reading a book on his bed

"Good Morning, did you sleep well" He asked

"Yeah I dreamed of happy thoughts" She dreamed of their kiss

"Yeah…Me too" He dreamed of her

Tia blushed and gave a tiny smile as she thought over and over about the kiss. Huey and Tia got up and made their way downstairs. Riley greeted them once they were in the living room, Tia smiled at riley and they went in the kitchen and ate cereal. They watched cartoons and Huey looked bored soon there was a knock at the door, Huey got up to open it.

When he opened the door there stood Jazmine, Cindy and Caesar all smiling at him he didn't smile back, Riley came up to the door and said "Hey". All the kids came in Tia waved at her friends she smiled and she went and hugged Cindy and Jaz.

_**~Outside ~**_

Tia and Huey were having one of their fake matches and their friends cheered as they watched seeing who was gonna win.

Tia swung a kick Huey grabbed her foot and she did 180 causing her to kick him in the face, He got back up Tia kept her fists up she punched but Huey dodged he dropped down and kicked under her feet. She did a cartwheel once she was on her feet she kicked Huey in the stomach he held his stomach without paying attention Tia punched him down.

Tia hovered over Huey she smiled at him he smiled back …

"Come on get up silly" She said reaching her hand toward him

He took her hand as she helped him to his feet once he was up they hugged , Cindy watched she had noticed those two they looked like they would be a cute couple but she really wasn't sure…yet

Summer was coming to an end soon school would be starting soon time to have one last big event before school started. None of them had anything planned as they sat there thinking .With a quick flash Riley was jumping up and down he had an idea.

"A party" He said

Tia and Cindy nodded at the idea, they could throw it at the house they thought for a second but they all agreed.

"So let's be on teams and we can get stuff done faster" Riley said

"Alright" They all agreed so pick a partner"

"I pick Reezy" Said Cindy

"I pick Tia" Said Huey

Tia smiled

"Alright then Jaz and Caesar are partners"

Tia and Huey were in charge of Music and Entertainment

Riley and Cindy were on Food / Drinks and spreading the news

And Jaz and Caesar were on decorations, all of them got straight to work…..

Cindy and Riley were making a whole bunch of food while they made flyers and emails about the party, Caesar and Jaz got tons of sweet Decorations and started setting up, Since Tia knew so much on music she picked all the songs and Huey and she got a lot of stuff done in such a short period of time. Huey and Tia had a good time the more time they were together

All six kids worked together, the party was at 8 o'clock

After almost two hours of decorating they were finally done they realized they had to change, and an hour to spare. Cindy, Jaz, And Caesar went home but would be right back.

Riley and Huey just threw stuff off not caring, Tia on the other hands picked something she wore her spaghetti strap green shirt and her navy shorts, she wore her sandals than she put a ponytail in her hair also wearing the back down and put in a hair clip near her ear. By then the others were already back.

Once Huey saw Tia , he kept smiling and Jazmine and Cindy had never seen him smile this much, they still had a little time before the party Cindy whispered to Riley, Jaz, and Caesar that they needed to talk to Huey . Tia wanted to check the music one last time they pulled Huey off to the side …

"Ok what the hell is up with you" Said Cindy

"What are you talking about" He Replied

"You're always smiling, and you never used to smile…till you met Tia what's the reason" Cindy said

Huey blushed

"Cindy hold up, leave him alone he has a good reason" Said Riley coming to his rescue

"Than what is it?"

"Huey just tell us we're your friends" Said Jazmine

Huey took a deep breath; made sure Tia wouldn't hear and said it…

"I'm in love…With Tia"

Their eyes got big, Riley smiled…

"I-In love" Said Jazmine

Huey Nodded

"How, are you sure" Said Caesar

"Yeah"

"How do you feel like you can't be without her?"

"Yes, all I wanna do is protect her and never let her down" Huey Said

Jazmine couldn't believe it; just a few months ago Huey said he loved her …

"You said you loved me a couple of months ago"

"You know what, Tia Made me _**realize I was never actually in love with you…**_It was cause of her I know what love is" Huey Replied

Jazmine looked in his eyes he was serious …he was in love with this girl.

"Are you gonna tell her" Said Riley __

"I don't know, what if she doesn't love me"

"Bro c'mon of course she does just tell her" Said Riley

"Yeah" Said Caesar and Cindy

"Yeah Huey I'm sure she does love you" Replied Jazmine

_**(Skipping past a lot of the party)**_

The party was a big success they invited everyone they knew, everyone was having a good time Huey was looking for Tia…but she was nowhere to be found. He kept looking till he decided to look outside in the front and sitting there on the porch was Tia she was singing.

"Hey Tia" He Said

"Hi" She smiled

"Why are you out here all alone?"

"Just thinking" She replied

"About what..."

Tia looked down and said

"The one I'm in love with" She Said blushing

Huey looked at her she probably wasn't talking about him…

"Huey is there someone you love" She asked

"Yeah more than life" He said smiling at her

Tia faced him...

"Who do you love" She asked

Huey blushed but he asked the same question to her.

"I'm not saying till you tell me who you love" He Replied

"Hueeeeeyyyyyy that's private" She complained

"Oh well fine than"

They sat in silence for a long time till Huey swallowed his pride

"You" He Said

"Huh" She Replied

"I'm in love with you, I was just afraid of how'd you'd act" He Said confessing

Tia was blushing, but then tears rolled down her face…tears of joy

She jumped up and hugged Huey still crying…

"I love you too" She cried

Huey looked in her eyes

"Are you serious" He Replied

"Yes, I love you" She hugged him

Huey hugged her back, he was so happy he wiped her tears away and she closed her eyes and Huey pulled them closer together and Whispered in her ear…

"This time I get to kiss you"

He kissed her and she kissed back and after they broke the kiss they said "I love you"

They went inside holding hands, and their friends noticed and everyone crowded around them asking…

"_**Are you two finally together?"**_

They nodded and kissed again everyone started cheering

"I'll love you forever my beloved Huey" Whispered Tia

"Me too, I'll always protect you now till forever" He Replied

They smiled

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Really hoped you liked don't worry story ain't over yet Tia and Huey are now dating the story puts their love on view for all of you. More action more hook-ups on the way keep reviewing and Peace out for now **_


	12. Love and Welcome to Chicago Tia !

_**Love finds a way**_

_**Huey and Tia are finally dating, yes it finally happened . I love writing this **_

_**Sorry I started High school I've been so busy I'm so sorry I'm starting off where I left… please enjoy **_

Tia woke up , she rubbed her eyes then she thought…"Was last night a dream" did Huey really tell her he was in love with her. Tia looked up and saw Huey was sleeping next to her with his arms around her waist hugging her. She blushed…it wasn't a dream Huey was her _**B-Boyfriend.**_

Huey slowly opened his eye and looked at Tia

"Good Morning" He smiled

"G-Good Morning" She Replied still blushing

"Ready for Breakfast" Huey said

Tia smiled and nodded, Huey smiled back and leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back the two ten-year olds walked downstairs. Riley and Grandad were watching TV back to normal lives huh well maybe a litter better.

"Morning Guys" Said Tia

"Morning T" Replied Riley

"Hey Kids" Said Grandad

"So what we doing today" Riley Asked

Tia and Huey shrugged, they were cool with anything

The kids hung out with their friends all-day, Tia and Huey Had so much fun they kissed each other and this was just the beginning of their relationship.

_**~ One Year Later ~ (Didn't feel like writing plus couldn't think of nothing)**_

Tia was doing her homework; helping Riley and Huey was also was helping Tia and Huey watched as Riley still tried to the problem.

_**(Phone Ringing)**_

"I'll get it" Said Tia

She picked up the phone and answered …

"Hello" She said cheerfully

"Hello? Is this the Freeman resident" Said a woman's voice

"Yes it is May I ask who's calling?" She replied

"Umm I'm calling for Robert Freeman I'm a friend" She said

"Alright, He's not home though"

"Who's that Tia?" Said Huey walking into the living room

"Is that Huey? May I speak to him?" Said the Woman

"Sure, hold on Huey Phone call for you" Said Tia

Huey took the phone; he brought it up to his ear and spoke…

"Hello"

"Huey it's Aunt Cookie" She said happily

"Oh Aunt Cookie what's up" He Replied

Completely forgetting the girl who was on the phone earlier

"Well my birthday is coming up remember" She said

"That's right"

"I'm having a party I want y'all to come to come to Chicago" She Replied

"Ok I'll run it by Grandad when he gets home"

"Alrighty Sweetie tell Riley I said Hi I'll talk to you soon"

"Alright bye"

Huey hung up the phone and went back to finish his homework, Later when Grandad came home he told him Aunt Cookie called and Robert called her back and he agreed to come to Chicago …Main what were they gonna do with Tia, Huey first thought Tia should stay with Jazmine but they couldn't take her Cindy couldn't either especially with her parents fighting , Caesar was out of town, and Ed and Rummy where both too crazy half the time…Thugnificent was too immature and No way Tia was staying with Ruckus that would end badly. Grandad said she could say home alone but Huey was worried about that what if someone broke in, not that Tia couldn't handle herself.

"Well Tia we've been talking "Said Grandad

"Well?"

"T you're going to Chicago"

"For real you guys are the best" She hugged them

"Well thank Huey he da one who kept bringing it up…till we actually listened" Said Riley

"Huey y-you did" She started smiling

"Of course, I love you plus I'd miss you"

"I Love you too! You're the best "She hugged him tightly

"Get a room" Said Riley

"Come here Riley" Tia hugged him

In the next few days Tia, Riley, And Huey were on a plane with Grandad to Chicago, Tia was excited she had ever been anywhere except Detroit and after she moved to Woodcrest, she never had been anywhere else. After the flight ended and they stepped off the plane they were greeted by Aunt Cookie she hugged Grandad, then Huey and Riley…Tia looked at them she remembered the last Time her Dad hugged her. Aunt Cookie saw Tia, Tia smiled…

"Hi" She said sweetly

"Well who this might be" Aunt Cookie replied

"Aunt Cookie this is our friend Tia" Said Riley

"Also she's my Girlfriend" Huey interrupted

Aunt Cookie gave a surprised look, but she kneeled down to Tia's level and faced the girl…

"Well child you're very pretty" She complimented Tia

"Thanks, my mom used to say I looked like my dad" She smiled

"It's very nice to meet you Tia; you may call me Aunt Cookie"

"Alright"

Aunt Cookie took them to her house, they all slept good the next day Tia slept in Huey and Riley got up to have Breakfast.

"So I was thinking Huey I know you and,Cairo have got a lot of bad blood but I'm inviting Him and his parents" Huey sighed but shrugged it off… "Good Morning All"

It was Tia she always woke up with a smile, Huey smiled …

_**~Day of the Party~**_

All of The Freeman guys looked good in their Formal party suits, Aunt Cookie and Tia wore dresses that made them look nice. Tia's dress was red that made her shine in Huey's eyes Aunt Cookie offered to do Tia's hair but Tia knew what she was doing.

"I really wish we could have gotta some type of entrainment" Aunt Cookie sighed

"What about Tia, she's a really good singer"

"Really"

"Heck Riley got her a Record Deal once" Huey Replied

"I'd love to Aunt Cookie"

"Thank you sweetie"

Huey and Tia , where walking around the party not much family but all Aunt Cookie's friends Then while our favorite young couple where holding hands just minding their business when Cairo and His group of his stupid friends. Cairo had his arm the girl with her hair in braided loops (Lets say her name is Maya). Once the girl saw Huey she told Cario. He walked up to Huey with Dewey next to him.

"Well Huey Freeman, nice to see you and …Who this is"

"I'm Tia" She said giving him a smile

He was looking at her but didn't anything he gave her just a mean look, Tia stopped smiling and Dewey just looked at her.

"So she your girlfriend" He said

"Yep Tia met Cairo"

Tia aint say nothing, Riley ran up to them and he faced Cairo

"Well if it aint your punk ass brother, Just like you Huey"

"Hey don't talk to my friends like that!" Tia defended them

"Nigga you asking to get ass kicked" Riley said

"Well Huey got a fighter…I like that"

Tia stuck her tongue out at Cairo, he shrugged and walked away Tia looked a Huey then slowly smiled…

"He's really mean, what's his problem" She said

"Nothing he just really asking to get his ass kicked"

Tia laughed, Huey was glad to see Tia smile again...He kissed her forehead

"What was that for?" She smiled

"Cause your just you" He replied

Tia blushed but still smiled, she wrapped her arms around Huey's neck and kissed his cheek

"Ok what was that for?" He Replied

"Cause you're the Best"

Tia and Huey didn't let Cairo bother them they always had fun especially since Tia and Riley knew how to have fun. Soon before they knew it Tia had to sing she was a little nervous.

"Hi Guys I'm Tia even though I Just met Aunt Cookie she's already made me feel real welcome this is for her" She Smiled

Tia sung a Birthday she wrote herself, everyone was dancing and singing too, Aunt Cookie loved the song …She bowed once the song was over.

"That was lovely Tia Thank you so much" Said Aunt Cookie

"You're Welcome"

Tia felt an arm around her waist then she swung around and lips touched hers Huey kissed her she blushed but kissed back.

A few days later they were headed back home…Tia and Huey fell asleep during the flight the leaned against each other.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I so missed writing**_

_**Well I'm back and this is the longest chapter I've ever written well this was ok but new adventures still to come **_

_**Well know Tia, Huey, Riley, Jazmine, Cindy, and Caesar are all a year older **_

_**Please review **_


	13. Merry Christmas !

**-Well my friends how have you been this is for all of you guys this is for Christmas …since I skipped a head 1 year I never wrote their first Christmas with Tia so please enjoy!**

Tia was super happy, so was Grandad both where so excited it was almost Christmas …Both loved Christmas still the Freeman boys still could bring down Christmas with sucked out Tia and their Grandad's fun. Riley was still after Santa Claus , Huey still didn't really care for Christmas …But if Tia enjoyed Christmas he'd at least try. Even though he really still didn't give a damn about Christmas….

Grandad had taken the kids with him Christmas shopping, Tia was having fun she did always love coming to the mall. Riley, Huey, and Tia all separated from Grandad…As he went to go buy the rest of his gifts. They walked to the middle of the mall they could see all the kids lined up

"Hey guys" They turned to see Jazmine in line, they walked over "Hi Jaz" Said Tia

"Are you guys here too see Santa" She asked

"Nope…Not till he pay what he owe" Said Riley

"Huh?" Said Tia

"Santa was suppose to bring me rims not even the whole car" He replied

"Wait your mad at Santa over that?" She said

Tia sighed then noticed Huey was sitting by himself "Hold on" She went over to Huey she sat behind him.

"Huey what's wrong?"

"I just want Christmas too be over" He said

Tia looked at her boyfriend and she put her head on his shoulder he looked down at her.

"Please don't say that Christmas should be happy ok"

Huey nodded, Tia smiled sweetly…With Christmas a few days away things just had to be perfect Tia pulled Huey back over to Riley and Jazmine. After Jazmine was done with Santa the kids walked around all together Huey started to feel better. Tia was glad Jazmine went back to her parents she waved goodbye "See you guys later"

They went to meet up with Grandad; they met him in the food court. Grandad had just finished doing his last minute shopping.

"Well Kids ready to go home" Huey and Riley agreed, Tia was distracted she was looking at a little girl and her dad she sighed thinking.

"I wish my dad was here" She Said

"Tia?"

She quickly snapped out of it and looked at the three Freeman's "Huh? Yeah I'm ready to go"

_**~Back Home~**_

Tia helped Grandad wrap gifts he would be sending first class back to Chicago …As he hummed Christmas songs she smiled at least somebody had the true Christmas spirit.

"Mr. Freeman can we throw a giant Christmas party" She asked

Robert thought "I suppose so sweetie, you make the best ideas" he patted Tia's head. Tia smiled she hugged him.

"Thanks Mr. Freeman" She said

"Umm Tia you know since you are practically our family you can call me Grandad" He replied

She looked at him in surprise "I can?" He nodded, her smiled grew

"Ok"

Tia came into the living room, Riley and Huey were sitting on the couch, and they were watching TV. Tia turned it off "Hey" Both boys replied. Tia looked at them and said

"I need your help guys"

"What?" Said Riley

"We are gonna throw a party for all are friends and stuff" She said

"Why? Christmas isn't that special" Said Huey

Tia looked at them "Please guys you're my Best Friends and I need you"

Huey sighed, He and Riley both nodded …Tia smiled

They called in Caesar, Jazmine, & Cindy for more help; they pulled this off quick sent out invites on their bikes, inviting all their friends…even Ruckus,

_**Christmas Eve**_

Everyone was there Tom, Sarah, Thugnificent, Ed, Rummy, Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy, Ruckus, and more people.

Tia wore a red dress with a big bow her dark brown hair had to braids coming from the part in the middle to the back of her ponytail she looked so pretty, Huey was waiting on the perfect chance to give Tia her gift. Riley and Tia were with Ed and Rummy having so much fun with everyone.

"Come one lil bit what you got us" Asked Rummy

"Fine Here" She gave them each two small boxes inside were handmade stuffed key chains that looked just like them

They loved them "Thank you" They hugged her she made the same thing for everyone….She had a special one for Huey though.

'Here sweetie" She handed it to him, Huey took the box he opened it was a key chain with him and Tia together with a heart around it.

Huey smiled "Thank you" He kissed her she blushed into the kiss, she kissed back. He handed her gift it was a charm bracelet with teddy bears she smiled

"Wow Huey thank you"

"No Problem Merry Christmas My Love"

"Yeah Merry Christmas Love" She said

The two kissed again then yelled "Merry Christmas !"

"Merry Christmas" Everyone yelled back

_** Merry Christmas guys please comment !**_


	14. Happy Valentine

_**My first chapter for Love Finds A Way 2013! This is past, New Years and Valentine's Day is here , This chapter will involve the following couples Tia x Huey , Cindy x Riley, and Jazmine x Caesar please enjoy my lovely Valentine's Day Story….. Each part of this is a short story on the kids .**_

_**(Huey x Tia )**_

Huey Freeman had always been Mr. No Emotions, but he had lighted up a bit he showed a little bit more kindness. To his friends and family especially his Girlfriend and one of his dear friends Tia Williams .This girl was his light and true love …Sometimes she kept him blowing his fuse and for that she needed to be showed how special she was…Lucky Today is Valentine's Day.

Tia was at Jazmine's when she came home, Huey wasn't there she'd hadn't seen him all day he wasn't there when she woke up only Riley . Little did she know that Huey was planning. She'd always told Huey he'd never have to go all out just for her only be there and she wanted them together. "Tia" She heard her name She was in the living room she went into the front to see Huey holding presents.

"Huey what's all this" She smiled, He handed her a small light blue bear that she simply loved, "I know you love teddy bears and blue" He said Tia then saw him hand her candy " Yeah your favorite candy which is Carmel" she took the candy which was in a heart shaped box with a red bow.

"Aww Huey that was so sweet of you" Huey then smirked "There's more" He exclaimed…Tia then smiled . Huey then revealed a giant bouquet of Red roses which made Tia throw her arms around her boyfriend. "Huey, there beautiful". He hugged her back "There's a card inside" He said Tia then picked up the card and Read aloud

"_**Dear Tia, **_

_**Please tell me you'll always be there always to love me, to keep me calm, and keep me from killing Riley and Grandad.**_

_**Sometimes I wonder will you ever leave me and I can't stand that thought, so please I hope we'll always be together. **_

_**Love Huey"**_

"Duh Huey I'll always love you and we will always be together Happy Valentine's Day"

"Yeah Happy Valentine's Day" The two 11 year olds kissed and broke saying "I love you"

_**(Cindy x Riley)**_

Riley Freeman had never really been a sucker for love. But his friend Cindy McPhearson , a girl who he'd never seen as more than a friend was lately starting to feel more to him. He had always enjoyed Cindy especially playing basketball and doing hustles with her too.

Today is Valentine's Day the most romantic day ever and Riley was planning to play with Cindy today…Cindy loved Riley she did and she had a hard time showing him. She loved being Reezy's partner in crime.

"Afraid I'll beat you Reezy …Like most times" Cindy laughed as she put her two braids into a long braid that came to her ankles. Riley smirked "Girl are you kidding you ain't gonna beat me" he exclaimed as he picked up the basketball. Cindy smiled at the boy's confidence.

"Well than I wish you luck" She then stole the ball back "Your gonna need it" she added as she ran to make her first shot Riley right behind her, after a while the two were sitting on the concrete ground resting,

"I want a rematch" Cindy Said, Riley smiled "Why you so upset" he asked Riley had beat her by two points and Cindy wanted to get even. She spoke up "It's not fair and you know it" she replied. Riley tried to calm her as they were leaving.

Riley than spotted a flower, it was sticking out of the ground, he picked it and Cindy turned to him. "Here Cindy" He gave it to her blushing. It was a sigh that he was trying to make her happy she than took Riley's arm "Happy Valentine's Day Reezy" she smiled

"Yeah whatever Happy Valentine's Day"

_**(Caesar x Jazmine)**_

Well Jazmine Dubois just a sweet little girl, just like Tia she was really kind. Every since she turned Huey down she'd been liking another guy. Jazmine had a small crush on Caesar for a while. She believed she'd soon get over it…But for some reason she couldn't get the boy out of her head. Caesar had always thought of Jazmine as a good friend and as her friend, he was gonna hang out with her today.

Jazmine and Caesar where meeting at the tree on top of the hill. Jazmine was already there she was sleeping in the grass .She had been waiting so long that she got sleepy, Caesar finally arrived he saw Jazmine sleeping and stared for a moment. Then he woke her.

"Caesar? what took so long" She exclaimed

"Sorry Jazz but I lost track of time" He said with a cute smile

Jazmine returned the smile she forgave him. Jazmine then had Caesar play with her for a few hours. The two had a lot of fun . at the end the sun was setting it looked so pretty

"Caesar thanks for playing with me"

"No problem, oh by the way you look cute when you sleep" He replied

Jazmine than blushed a little. Caesar than took her hand " Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day" She replied the two walked down the hill holding hands

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Well please review sorry Jazmine's sorry is short my sister rushing me off the computer well Bye guys **_


	15. Invasion Home Alone pt 1

_**Based on some of my favorite episodes of the Boondocks so just enjoy has my own little twists **_

12 year old Tia Williams woke up to the sound of things moving down the hall. Coming from Grandad's room. She hopped out of bed, and went to his room. She opened his door to see him packing his suitcases.

"Um Grandad are you going some were?" She asked, Grandad turned to the young girl, He picked Tia up and put her on his lap "Well good morning little baby, as a matter of fact I am going somewhere"He said as he looked at her. Tia then asked where he was going …."Costa Rico" He said.

Tia then looked at him in confusion "I thought you already went before? Cause you ditched " She said giving him a disappointed look. Grandad then told her the truth about Costa Rico. "Look I'm going with Tom because last time I had a terrible time, so maybe if Tom goes it'll be better." He said, Tia smiled at him, she was glad Grandad was being nice then she realized if he was gone who was gonna watch them. Before got an answer or a chance to ask. Grandad picked her up off his lap putting her in the hall closing the door in her face. Tia realized it was still early so she went back to bed.

_**Several Hours later….**_

While the kids watched TV , They heard Grandad call them to the front of the house . They paused the show and went to meet him. They saw Grandad and Tom loading their bags into a taxi. "Hi guys" Said Tom. Huey and Riley looked confused, "Hey Yo Grandad where you goin?" Asked Riley

"Costa Rico boys, Tia you didn't tell them "Robert replied

"No I thought you were and that you weren't leaving till a few more days" She exclaimed

Grandad looked at the three kids…

"Alright ground rules don't destroy the house, don't break nothing, I'll be back in two weeks, also Tia you're in charge" Tia's eyes got big.

"W-Why me?" She asked Huey and Riley wondered as well…

"You're way trust worthy then those two, and you'll call and tell the truth if something goes wrong I left money make it last."

Tia nodded and Sarah, Jazmine, Huey, Riley, and Tia waved goodbye….

While they drove away , Tia and the two Freeman brothers went back into the house and went back to their show. Tia later made them dinner. Which was very tasty, after a few more hours of TV they went off to bed. Tia slept in bed with Huey that night …But she had a felling something was about to happen.

_**The Next Morning**_

Tia woke up to the alarm clock she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she scratched her head and she tapped her sleeping boyfriend. She saw him grunt as he didn't wanna get up she leaned forward and kissed his cheek she blushed as she did it but when he finally woke up. Riley woke up too they went to eat cereal for breakfast, While they ate there was a knock at the door Huey got up to answer it as his brother and girlfriend finished their breakfast.

Huey opened the door and there stood Jericho Freeman and his family of squatters, Jericho gave the 12 year old a big fake smile.

"Hey there Cousin Huey long time no see is Robert around" He said

"No Jericho Grandad is in Costa Rico for two weeks" He replied

"Costa Rico? Well than I hope you don't mind if we stay here for a little while you see things are worse than ever" To be truthful he blew all the FEMA check money and now was lower than ever. Huey knew this was a good idea…

"Nope"

Jericho froze as Huey said no…Then he heard other voices "Huey who's at the door" Said Tia as Riley followed behind her. Once Riley saw the Jericho family he went off.

"Oh Hell Nah what y'all squatting asses doing here"

Tia quickly covered her friends mouth "Sorry about him, Huey who's this?" She asked

Jericho stepped into the house "Well Cousin Huey who's this?"

"I'm Tia Huey's Girlfriend" The whole Jericho family seemed surprised "Yes she's also our best friend " Said Riley.

"Tia these deadbeats are our family Jericho Freeman second cousin twice removed"

"Wow nice to meet you why are you here?" She asked

"Oh They wanna stay but that's not a good idea" Said Huey trying to push Tia back into the house.

"Why not sweetie?"

"Cause they are total Squatters" Added Riley…

Tia sighed "But I'd feel bad if they had no place to go" She said

Huey kissed her and said "That's sweet but please don't" He got her back in the house, he faced her "Whatever you do NOT let them in" Tia was a little confused but she agreed. The next few days. As Huey and Riley forgot the New Orleans Freemans who were camping outside of the house.

Tia in her good nature felt really bad, she was raised to help people in need when they needed it most. One day when Huey and Riley weren't home Tia made them sandwiches and she went out with them on a tray.

"Hi there are you guys hungry"

After they ate Tia invited them to stay…Once Huey and Riley found out they were worried this would go bad. But Tia promised if something went wrong she'd handle it and take responsibility for it…..

Biggest Mistake Ever T.B.C

_**A/N : Till next time my friends **_


	16. Invasion Home Alone pt 2

_**Tia I a good person and she, has done the unthinkable bringing the Jericho clan up in the Grandad's house if he finds out he'll flip and not only beat her ass ...He'd beat Riley & Huey's asses too. Not gonna end well, Better hope Tia can fix this with the guys help.**_

In the Early Morning, Tia, Huey, and Riley were sleeping in their room when little kids busted through the door. Snapped the three friends awake, Huey looked at the clock it was 5:30 am the kids jumped all over the room on the beds and everything. Huey and Riley looked at Tia giving her a " See what you let in this house" look, Tia just shrugged it off tryng make it seem so innocent. She headed down to the kitchen to have some breakfast, She saw that the kitchen was trashed...The fridge open, with trash pouring out of it

"What Happened to the fridge !" Tia exclaimed as she looked at this mess

Jericho came into the kitchen and gave her a dirty plate, she looked confused at first till she looked over at the sink that was full of dirty dishes. Her face dropped she couldn't believe it not even 24 hours had passed before the kitchen was destroyed...

Huey came into the kitchen and looked at Tia, "Me and Riley will help you wash the dishes Tia" Tia nodded as the three got to work quickly...Trying to get it done fast. Tia knew that she should probally listen to Huey and Riley and kick them out now but she couldn't that just wasn't who she was.

Later that day, after a sparing match with Huey Tia went to take a shower she took her ponytail down. She turned on the water as she stood in the shower she began to shampoo her hair as she came out the shower she squeezed her long dark brown hair it was down and wavy from the water. As she squeezed the water out of her hair she looked at her hair in the mirror...

It looked like katara's hair from, Avatar she dried her hair. She went to get the hair dryer she looked under the sink, she discovered the hair dryer was gone? Weird so she went to see if the guys had seen it. As she got dressed and came out of the bathroom she saw some of the kids playing over the stair banner using her hair dryer playing like they were shooting each other. One of the kids had the hair dryer in his hands he was tilting on the edge.

Tia saw him slipping, she ran over and grabbed him by the waist as she caught him just in time he dropped the hair dryer, it hit the ground breaking into pieces. Tia sighed that was something her mom had given her. So now I guess her hair was staying wavy it'll take at least a day before it curled back...

After cleaning up the mess, Tia went to play video games as she did she saw Jericho and his wife in a messy living room watching T.V. This Morning the living room was spotless she couldn't believe it .

She delt with this for almost a whole week she was good at hiding anger but she was probably close to snapping. The house just continued to get worse, and worse till it was buried in garbage.

She still had to go by food, they'd eaten all the food and it hadn't lasted long she went to the hiding place for the money, it was gone. Tia panicked she ran to the backyard and saw Huey and Riley. Huey was reading his newest book and Riley was shooting hoops. She went over to Huey. "Huey the Money its gone" He snapped away from the book.

"Say what ! I knew it they stole the money" Huey said as he jumped up and went into the house huey pulled jericho outside..

"Cousin Jericho where's the money Grandad left for food" Huey asked

Jericho looked at him he tried to explain that he took the money and bought lottery tickets with it. Tia couldn't believe it...

"Look Huey, Tia I'll pay you back the money just give me time," He said calmly

" Get out" Huey and Jericho turned to Tia who had her head down, They both looked confused till she said it again.

"I said Get Out ! I knew I should have listen to my Best Friends and not let you into this house, I can't believe you took advantage of my kindess Get out of my Grandad's house." She yelled she couldn't take it anymore.

Jericho was about to make a one last attempt to stay but Tia just said get out, Jericho turned and walked back into the house Riley followed behind Jericho ,Tia looked at Huey. He put his arms around her...

"That took guts Tia I'm proud of you" He said

"Thanks but I feel mean and rude like I gave up on for what I believe in." She replied

"Don't you did the right thing he took her kind heart for a giant joke just to play us so you did what you know is right. Also donMt stop doing what you believe its one of your very sweet features"

Tia smiled and leaned forward to Huey and Kissed him, " Thanks Huey I love you" Huey took her hand. "I love you too".

Later that day, Jericho and his freeloading clan got the hell out, Tia, Huey, and Riley were glad it was over. Mrs. Dubois feed them and gave them money to buy more food...Tia couldn't think her more for what she did, a week later after all of this They fridge was full, the house was spotless, and everything looked perfect. Grandad returned a few days later. He was very impressed...

"Tia will always be in when I'm gone from now on" Tia, Huey, and Riley vowed to keep this Katrinan Nightmare to themselves.

_**A/N: Well bye for now comment till next time, Tia learned a lesson for sure never let in freeloaders. And listen to your friends if they try to tell you something important bye guys Tierrayaoi out !**_


End file.
